Dawning Light
by luvz.jake
Summary: New spin on NEW MOON!
1. Chapter 1

OK- let me just state that I in no way want to ruin the Twilight Saga! & I LOVE Edward Cullen also, trust me! But I feel for Jacob because I've been there! Also, the whole Reneesme thing is a little creepy to me. LOL! So for all you Team Jaker's out there that DO NOT like how the series ends, this may satisfy your craving for a little something different. The story picks up in 'New Moon' immediately after Jacob brings Bella home after the cliff dive. There is NO Alice waiting in Bella's house. She never had the vision because in my version, Jacob was just a hair closer to Bella when she jumped off the cliff so Alice never saw it. Edward never comes back, and the series takes a whole new direction.. Read on and please review if you like it, I am still writing! Thanks a million in advance! :D

CHAPTER 1

I could still smell the saltwater. Taste it even. My clothes had begun to feel gritty and stiff. After saying hello to Charlie, who was super tuned into his baseball game, I hiked up the creaky stairs and headed to our small bathroom. I couldn't help contemplating my long day of events. I owed Jacob Black my life in more ways than one and he hadn't even been thanked properly. But right now what I mostly felt was the urgent need of a long, hot bath. With Jacob's warmth gone, my body temperature just couldn't adjust on its own.

I knew he was miles away by now. He was much faster on foot than I'd ever be in my old, beat up pickup truck. I stared into the bathroom mirror and suddenly something else that had been festering within me became more defined. I inexplicably felt lonely. It wasn't a gut-wrenching lonely, this just felt WRONG. I felt incomplete. A face appeared in my head for the millionth time that day but in a different light. I slowly turned the bathtub faucet on. Something overwhelming was definitely brewing in the pit of my stomach. Something familiar, yet new.

As I submerged myself into what was probably the hottest water I could bear to stand, reality was beginning to hit me. My mind was in a completely different place as my body struggled to regain its normal temperature. But I already felt warm inside. _Why did I try to fight this so hard before?_ A sense of regret began creeping up my spine. I had Charlie to thank for the hereditary stubbornness. But I shook it off because it all made sense now.

_I was in love with Jacob Black._ I _belonged_ with him, never with anyone else. Stupid distractions were all that ever was. I had to call him. I had to tell him how I felt and I just needed him near me, for reasons other than his 108.9 degrees.

So I hopped out of the bathtub, wrapped a towel around myself and ran to the phone. My fingertips weren't even wrinkled, but I was soaking wet and feeling much better. Knowing his number by heart, I quickly punched it into my personal landline. It rang twice and I instantly recognized Billy's gruff voice. "Hello?" I took a deep and shaky breath. "Hi, Billy, it's Bella.. Is Jacob around?" He sounded happy to hear from me. "Sure, hang on just a sec, Bella.. JACOB! TELEPHONE!", Billy shouted. I heard some scuffling and then a worried sounding voice say, "Bella, are you okay? Dammit, I knew I should have stayed with you to make sure you were really alright!"

I had to pause because I was completely helpless against the huge smile that had instantly spread across my face. Just hearing his voice made me weak in the knees. But I collected myself and responded, "No, Jake. I'm fine, everything's fine. I just.. Well, I know you just left, but.. would you mind very much coming back after all? There's something that needs to be said and it really can't wait." He paused. "Sure sure, I can come over but are you sure everything is okay? You're kind of freaking me out here, Bells." I laughed and said, "You're just going to have to trust me. Now can you please get over here!" He sounded amused now. "Sure thing, Bells. On my way!" We hung up and I stared at the phone in my hand for a split-second before I remembered that he would be here in a flash. I threw some clothes on and by the time I finished running the brush through my knotted hair, I heard a tap at the window. This was it. This was going to make or break me. I took a deep breath and reached for the window pane.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I pushed the curtains aside and glanced out of the window only to see Jacob's face next to the window frame. I opened it and then I looked down to the ground below. "Were you just hanging onto the side of the house until I opened my window?" He grinned and with no hint of strain in his voice, he said, "Yeah. Scoot over." I quickly shifted to give him plenty of space for his grand entrance. He hadn't even broken a sweat running over here or scaling my house like he was Spider-man or something. And now he was standing in my bedroom looking like he just didn't know what to do with himself.

I took a step towards the bed and started to open my mouth to speak but before I could utter a word, I was viciously gathered into an extremely tight and warm bear, err, wolf hug. "Jake..can't..breathe!" He squeezed a tad bit tighter, loosened his grip and let me go. He beamed and said, "Well, I can't say I'm not happy to see you again so soon. _And_ not trying your next Evil Knievel stunt." I let out a nervous laugh. "Umm...about that. Well, I'll explain that later. First, well...Jake, I have something to tell you. I'm just not sure how to put it into words."

Jacob sat on the bed with an expectant face and waited patiently for me to begin. I took a deep breath and said, "Jake, I just want you to know how grateful I am to you. That was a really stupid thing I did and you saved my life in more ways than one today, believe me." Looking pretty pleased with himself, he chuckled and said. "No problem, Bells. I told you I would always keep you safe. And I'll wait until you're ready to tell me what that was all about. But.. you could have told me that over the phone. I didn't know WHAT to think on the way over!" I looked down and played with my ring. "Umm, that's not entirely the whole of what I have to say to you, Jake. There's more."

I bit my lip and held back another nervous laugh at the thought of what was ready to burst out of my mouth. I watched his brow furrow over his big brown eyes in what was either worry or confusion, but probably both. I had looked at Jacob's face before, truth be told, I had it memorized from left to right. But it had never dawned on me before this moment how remarkably beautiful he was. Jacob was the epitome of what you would call tall, dark and handsome. His Native American features were so exotic, from his dark hair to his gorgeous brown skin. Not to mention his physique.

But at the moment I was concentrating on his lips. In fact, I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and I was standing dangerously close to him. I felt warm, but for once it wasn't his skin creating my feverish temperature. Something drove me even closer. He seemed a bit anxious as he looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes and said, "What is it, Bells?" I put my finger to his lips. "Shhhh", I whispered as I took his hot face in my hands. Then my hands tangled themselves in his hair and I braced myself for what I had thought about for so long but never thought I had the nerve to do.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I kissed Jacob Black with every ounce of energy that I had in my body. Stopping for air did not even cross my mind. Never taking his mouth off of mine, he then slowly stood up and wrapped his smoldering arms around my waist, pulling me closer towards him. It almost felt like we were floating in midair. His voice was ringing clear in my head. "I will never stop loving you, Bella." Not that I ever doubted him, but the reassurance that he kept his word and never gave up made me feel light-headed. Jacob still loved me.

I felt what I could only assume was accumulated passion in his mouth as I wondered how many times he had pictured this moment in his mind. When I would finally give in and there would be no limitations. I couldn't believe that I had been denying him and this intoxicating bliss for all of these months. I wanted to kick myself. As I started to come back down to Earth and feel my legs again, I tried pulling back a bit (the lack of oxygen was starting to get to me...or was this what true love felt like?) but he just pulled me in closer, if it that was even possible. I could feel the elation in his touch and my stomach ached with joy. I knew he understood.

I was finally able to break free and heave a sigh of relief. I'd never felt more blessed. Neither of us wanted to break the silence with words. So we just stared at each other for a minute. I thought I saw tears in his eyes and then he kissed me again, ever so gently this time that I almost couldn't feel his lips. He whispered something in a language that I didn't understand. Quileute, I assumed. "Want to know what I said?" "Yes." "I said, 'you've made me the happiest wolf alive.'" I grinned and sat next to him on the bed. We simultaneously laid back, staring at the ceiling, still holding hands. I turned my face toward his. "I love you, Jacob." He smiled and said, "I love you too, Bella."

There was silence again but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Then we both spoke at the same time. "What..." "When..." We laughed and I turned my body to face him, leaning my head on my fist. "You first." "No, after you." he said. I half frowned and looked down at my comforter. "Jake, I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry if I ever made you suffer, I was so stupid..." "No!" he whispered fiercely while tipping my chin up with one finger. "Bella, you never hurt me. I did it to myself. But now I know that everything was worth it! I am going to make you so happy, Bells! Just like you've made me, I promise."

Something that had been bothering me in the back of my mind now surfaced. I looked at him with a serious face. "Jake, what about the whole imprinting issue? What if what happened with Sam and Leah happens to us?" Jacob scoffed at this and drew me in for another giant hug then said, "Alpha benefits. Sam was never the true Alpha so it happened to him. True Alpha's don't imprint, they get to choose for themselves." I felt downright blissful and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I gave him another kiss. "Let me guess. You're relieved?" "A little", I teased him back. I was glad Charlie was so into his game because if he decided to walk into my room and caught us in this embrace, I'd surely be grounded for the rest of my life.

Jacob raised his head and glanced the window. "Bella, how opposed are you to sneaking out?" He looked back at my smiling face. "Oh right. Adrenaline junkie." I sighed and said, "Jake, you don't have to worry about that ever again. I guess you can call it a change of heart. And I'll go anywhere with you." He raised one eyebrow and then jumped up from the bed, pulling me up with him. He let go of me to sit on the window sill, legs out. "C'mere you." I looked at his outstretched hand and wondered where we were going. But as I held on tight to his warm body, I found that I didn't care, as long as I was with him. Nothing else mattered when I was with Jacob, because Jacob was my _home._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I closed my eyes and tried to hold in a shriek as Jacob and I plummeted to the ground. Then before I knew it, I was standing up just outside of Charlie's house. "Cat-like reflexes." Jacob beamed proudly. "We always land on our feet." I let out a chuckle and then I looked at my truck. "Jake, Charlie will hear if I start my truck up." "No problem, got it covered." And before I knew it, I was running through the woods, piggy-back style. I got a sense of déjà vu but I put that memory away as quickly as I thought of it. _No more of that. This is my life now._ I said to myself. And I meant it.

Jacob seemed to be having too much fun. He laughed every time he leapt over a boulder or protruding tree root. My heart felt glad to see him this way. Not that I knew him any other way. He'd always been a ray of sunshine for as long as I'd known him. Even his recent werewolfy tantrums were excused for obvious reasons. But now it seemed like Jacob was sunnier than ever. I had to trust that he could see where we were going in this pitch-black forest. My human eyes couldn't focus on anything but the moon on occasion. I wondered where we were going and I finally decided that we were going to either the Blacks' house or to find the pack. And then, as if on cue, Jacob yelled, "We're going to Sam's!" "Why?" I yelled back. "Because...well, you'll see!"

He kept running and just when I figured that we were almost there, he stopped abruptly and pulled me down in front of him, never letting go of me. The moon was right over us and I could see his serious face. "Jake, what's going on?" "Quiet!", he hissed fiercely. "That female vampire is back. I can smell her." A chill crept up my spine and I had to choke down another scream. "Victoria?" "Yes." Suddenly, I pictured the red flame in the water from that afternoon and a light bulb went off in my head. "Jake, she was in the water with us earlier when you pulled me out!" I was trying to whisper but hysteria was starting to take over me. My body shivered with fear. He looked at me and as he digested what I had said, I could see his body start to tremble. Still holding on to me, he turned away and seemed to be analyzing the area very quickly. "She's close. Bella, DON'T MOVE." He took a few steps back and I could barely make out what was happening before my very eyes. All of a sudden, Jacob the wolf stood before me with a low rumble in his chest.

I didn't know what to do, even though I felt frozen with dread. So I stayed that way, just like human Jacob had ordered me to. I found myself unconsciously stroking his fur out of nervousness. And that's when I heard her. High up in the trees as if she was directly above me. "Your mate leave you, did he?" Then I heard the craziest shrill laughter coming from a completely different place altogether. Jacob growled but didn't leave my side. _Why do I have to be such a danger magnet?_ Now I'd put Jacob in danger. Again. He nudged me toward a tree with huge roots, forced me into a crevice and stood there like my guard. It was so warm in my makeshift cave, I would have thought that I was camping until I heard her speak again. This time, it was alarmingly close. "Pity he won't be here to mourn your death!" I guessed that Jacob had had enough because she hadn't even finished speaking when he took off like a bat out of hell with a loud snarl.

Before I could blink another wolf was in front of me in the same protective stance that Jake had been in. By its size, I could tell it wasn't Jacob. _So the pack is here, thank god! If she hurts any of them, so help me..._ I had to distract myself. I heard lots of rustling and wolf growling and more leaves shaking, but I had no idea what was going on because I couldn't see anything. I decided to help somehow but I had no clue where to begin. So I took a deep breath, tried to sound brave and yelled at the top of my lungs, "Victoria! This is between you and me! I'm right here! They'll back off!" Then there was an eerie silence and I wondered if maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. The wolf in front of me sounded like he snickered and I guessed that it was Jared. But he seemed to give me enough space to get around him. I couldn't hear a thing as I stepped away from the tree into the small clearing ahead of me. And all of a sudden I felt my heart in my throat.

There she was, standing on a tree branch, not 20 feet above me. I could see her evil half grin on her beautiful pale face in the moonlight. Then she spoke so low, I could barely make out the words. "Soon, human." And it almost seemed like she melted away into the tree. All at once I saw three other wolves zip past me in a direction I assumed she went. Then I felt warmth surrounding me again. "Bella, you crazy, genius of a girl! That was awesome! We might catch her this time!" Jacob's scorching arms engulfed me. I was so glad to see him human again. Not that I didn't like wolf-Jake, he just can't hug me like this. And I can't kiss him like...

All sense of tension and danger left my body. I could barely concentrate on anything else when I was in his arms and our lips were locked like this. "So I thought you were through with that adrenaline junkie stuff?" Jacob asked me. I blushed. "It was all I could think of... I wanted to help. I trusted you guys." "Of course you were never in any danger. Sam and I were about ready to rip her... well, you get the idea. Now, let's get you out of here, Braveheart!" He laughed at his joke as he threw me on his back and we continued our way through the forest. I was safe. For now.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Are we still going to Sam's house?" I asked Jacob. "Yes. He told me to wait for him there." Not even an entire minute later, we arrived and Emily let us in. "They run out of food at your place, Jacob?", Emily mused. "No, I need to talk to Sam. Although my stomach _is_ pretty empty. Used up all my energy on that filthy blood-sucker." He looked at me and I rolled my eyes. Not all vampires were bad. The Cullens were actually kind. And I didn't really blame Edward for leaving like he did. I understood now that he only did it for my protection. Now that my brain was no longer in a fog, I could accept that and realize how foolish and unhealthy the whole thing was. What I had felt for Edward would never compare to how I felt about Jacob now. The pull he had on me was incredible. My stomach felt like it was doing back flips just thinking about him.

I looked over at Jake, who was walking around Emily's kitchen like a hunter on the prowl, eying everything he could possibly stuff into his mouth. Emily nodded toward me and said, "Does your girlfriend want anything?" Jacob stopped dead in his tracks and slapped his forehead, then sighed. "I can't believe I could be so stupid! Bella come with me for a sec." I glanced at Emily who looked just as puzzled, if not more than I was. With an urgent look on his face, Jacob held out his hand for me. I looked up at his usually confident but now suddenly unsure smile. "Ok, Jake. Where are we going now?" I managed to get out after taking the last step off the porch. Still holding my hand, Jacob twirled me around as if we were dancing but then positioned me directly in front of him.

His eyes were blazing into mine and I instantly felt feverish. How many times had he stared at me like this before and I was too ignorant to notice? Yet, right now I felt like a mop would be needed to clean up the puddle I was melting into. "Bella.." he whispered. I saw his jaw clench tight and then it was clear to me what was on his mind. But I let him speak. "Figures. Bella, you have no idea how long I've waited for this day. Not so patiently, I might add.. and here my dream comes true and my mind goes blank! I guess with all the excitement..." he trailed off as he looked away with that half grin of his. Looking back at me, the smile faded and he tried to speak but instead let out a frustrated sounding grunt. "I'm no good at this. It sounded so much smoother in my head, the thousands of times that I rehearsed it."

I put my finger to his lips with that last word. I slowly stood up on my tip toes until I reached Jacob's mouth and then I kissed him, letting him off the hook. I loved how words were not always needed in order for us to communicate. He responded by picking me up by the waist and spinning me around, never breaking free of the kiss. He set me down and said, "Are you sure?" I smiled, took a breath and replied, "Yes, silly. I've never been surer of anything else in my entire life!" He leaned his head back and let out one of his Quileute calls. Right then I heard someone say, "Aww man, it's bad enough we have to see this garbage in our heads in VIVID description, I might add, but do you HAVE to reenact it for us?" The whole pack broke out in laughter.

"Get used to it, guys! Bella is officially my girlfriend!" Jacob announced proudly. He was grinning so hard I thought his face might split open from how wide his smile was. Paul just sort of huffed and walked in the house. Jacob glanced at Sam and said, "I take it she got away again?" Sam's face was twisted with a disappointed frown but he just nodded his head. As he walked past us he turned and said, "By the way, I talked to the guys and everyone is fine with it. Good luck with Charlie, though!" That caught my attention, to say the least. What was going on now? Jacob looked at me with a guilty look on his face but was apparently very much amused at the same time. "Uhh, yea I was going to talk to you about that when the time was right. I sort of asked Sam if it would be alright if I took off for a few days with you." "Oh really? And where are we going?" "You decide. I just think it would be a good time to get away since that red-headed vampire probably won't be back for a while plus she can't get to you anyway if you're not here."

I thought about that for a minute. I didn't want to leave Charlie all alone and vulnerable to a creature like Victoria. But I knew the pack wouldn't let her get anywhere near him. A vacation really did sound good right about now. But where could we go that would be fun on a low budget? Spring break was coming up anyway. I decided to think about it in detail in the morning. It was pretty late and my body was starting to feel it.

"Jacob love, that sounds great and I promise we will plan it all out in the morning, but I'm starting to get sleepy. Kind of comes with the whole human package, you know." Jacob looked like he was holding back a grin. "Say it again." "I.. am.. exhausted." I muttered, while leaning in towards his chest. "No, what you said before that." With my eyebrow raised, I thought for a second. "Jacob love?" His arms tightened around me and I was pretty sure I heard his heartbeat pick up, as did mine. "Are you really my girlfriend? I feel like I'm dreaming." "I am, Jake. I'm all yours." His radiant face was enough to take the breath right out of me. He kissed my forehead and then, before I knew it, we were at Charlie's sneaking back into my bedroom. Jacob placed me in my bed and tucked me in. I thought I felt him kiss my forehead again, but I couldn't be sure. I had fallen into the most peaceful sleep ever. Just another thing I owed to Jacob Black.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I could barely remember Jacob bringing me home. The last memory in my mind was of the sun cutting through the blinds the first time I had waken up that morning. But I must have fallen asleep again because when I glanced towards the window this time, there was no ray of sunshine on that side of the house. Which made me think of my personal ray of sunshine. Where was Jacob? I was missing his warmth. I stretched the most satisfying stretch of my life and made my way to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and I noticed what seemed like a permanent grin in place of the half-scowl I was used to. I tried to remember ever feeling this content. This.._whole_. Nothing came to mind.

Suddenly I remembered that I had a trip a plan! But first things first. My stomach was growling almost as loud as wolf-Jake. After scouring the kitchen and finally deciding on some cereal, I heard Charlie fiddling with his keys. I looked up and he had a really concerned look on his face. I paused and waited to hear what was brewing in my dad, the Police Chief's, mind. "So..Jacob called. He said you guys have something to talk to me about?" I half grinned as I turned back to my bowl of cereal. "Umm, yea. I sort-of have an idea what that's about." Both of Charlie's eyebrows were raised. "Well?" I didn't quite know where to start so I said, "What do YOU think it's about?" Charlie let out an exasperated sigh and headed towards the sink. "Don't play games with me Bella. I'm not in the mood."

I automatically felt guilty for teasing my father and I wondered out loud what had happened that had him so uptight. "What's going on, dad?" Charlie looked out of the window into the backyard and then sat at the table with me. "There have been reports in town of a drifter of some sort. She's been spotted in several different places, always on foot but that's not the strange part. They say she's been asking about you. You don't happen to know who this person is, do you?" It was a good thing I had just got up to put my bowl in the sink. If Charlie had seen the look of terror in my eyes, I had no idea how I would have talked my way out of this one. I took a deep, quiet breath and tried to compose myself. Rinsing out my bowl, I calmly said, "Dad, you're not exactly giving me a detailed description here. Besides, I can count all my friends on one hand."

But I knew exactly who this mystery woman was. Victoria was doing some investigating. I sat back down but Charlie was looking away from me with a dazed expression on his face. "Huh." he grunted, still appearing to be miles away with his law enforcement brain hard at work. Then he seemed to snap out of it and said, "Well, I have my men on the lookout to bring her in for questioning. Just try to stay out of the main part of town for now. In any case, what did you and Jacob need to talk to me about, Bella?" Not wanting to further torture him, I bit my lip and finally mustered, "Well..Jacob and I were thinking of going somewhere for Spring break. We both did pretty awesome on our midterms so we thought we deserved a little time off."

Charlie's expression looked stunned, mixed with furious along with a quivering lip that looked like a smile he was trying to hide. He didn't say anything but just as I inhaled to continue speaking, he cut me off. "Okay. Just let me know where you're going. Take a phone with you and check in with me often. You kids have fun!" I exhaled without even realizing I was still holding my breath. "Really? Oh, thanks dad! This means so much to us. I'll give you all the details as soon as we work them all out." Charlie's smile broke through. "Us, huh? I knew you and that kid would be good together. Glad to see you finally figured that out." I felt myself blushing and just nodded my head. "He really is a good kid, Bells. I'm just so glad to see you happy again. Even more than before..well, you know what I mean."

I did know what he meant. I hated that I had put my poor father through so much turmoil. Charlie and I rarely discussed feelings but I knew deep down without a doubt that he really loved me and cared about my happiness. After all, I was his only daughter. "I am happy dad. Happier than I've ever been, honestly." I leaned down to give him a quick peck on the cheek and headed back to my room. Charlie hollered, "I'm going to pick up some fishing supplies, be back soon!" "Okay!" I hollered back.

Charlie's cruiser was long gone by the time my elderly computer was just warming up. I figured I should go down to LaPush or at least call and let the pack know what was going on. Before I could figure out my next step, I heard the doorbell ring and my heart skipped a beat. I was a little jumpy after that talk with Charlie, but my heart skipped a second beat at the thought that it might be Jacob. I ran down the stairs and turned the doorknob. My jaw instantly dropped. Of all the people in the world, there, standing on my doorstep was…..

**that's all I've got so far guys..I have a plot formulating in my head but I can't concentrate enough to write it all down right now…I PROMISE I am writing more though…STAY TUNED! :D


	7. Chapter 7

James. It was James. I literally froze where I stood and my lungs began to burn, as I had forgotten to inhale. He shattered the silence and spoke first. "Bella Swan?" he asked with a smile. I was beyond confused. James knew more about me than I'd care for my own mailman to know, yet I'd hardly call him an acquaintance. I slowly took a breath and tried to persuade my brain to formulate my next step. Something. Anything. I knew better than to run, but my natural instincts forced me to take a step back in an attempt to put some space in between us. Then, as if on cue, I lost my footing and began to fall on what probably would have been flat on my face. Just as I squinted and braced myself for the fall, I felt an icy hand grab me at the last minute and stand me upright.

"Well, I can see that they were not exaggerating about you being clumsy." My head was spinning in utter panic and disarray. "James." I muttered. "I thought you were dead." He let out a chuckle. "I know what you must think, but I'm not James, Bella." This was not helping my confusion. "You're not?" The James-look-alike's face got serious. "No, Bella and I am not here to hurt you. I give you my word. Please allow me to come in. I will explain everything." My confusion quickly turned into intrigue. I hesitated but then motioned for him to follow me into the living room. As we both sat down, I felt a twinge of fright that Jacob would walk in on this situation. It would undoubtedly be uncordial, to say the least. But I now focused my attention on the vampire sitting on my couch who had just vowed not to harm me.

He truly looked exactly like James, from head to toe. Though, something was off and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "My name is John." he said. "I am James' twin. Bella, I know what my brother did to you. Your friend Alice told me all about it. We.." I gasped. "Wait, slow down! Alice? How do you know Alice? Is she here?" John seemed to understand me even though we were strangers to each other. "You deserve answers. Let me start from the beginning. Edward read my brother's mind in the ballet studio right before his siblings killed him. James was thinking about us as children. He wasn't ALL evil, just mostly. I don't blame the Cullen's for killing him, though. He never would have rested until you were dead." I processed all of this and then urged him to continue. "So where does Alice come in?" John looked at me apologetically. "Well, apparently in a final attempt to keep you safe, Edward told Alice to look for me. We have formulated a plan to kill Victoria."

Just then I heard a knock on the door and for a second I actually dreaded it being Jacob. John stood up. "Oh, that'll be Alice." I ran to the door and was shocked to find Jasper instead of Alice. "Hello, Bella." I felt a calm warmth come over me. I had really missed Jasper. Even though the last time I saw him was at my birthday party when.. I put that out of my mind. My forgiveness to vampires knew no end. "Jasper! It's great to see you! Where is Alice?" Jasper, looking sheepishly at the ground said, "Well, she's"… "Right here!" chimed in a fairy-like voice. I felt an immediate icy death grip. "Alice!" "Bella, I've missed you! And you still smell good!" she said with a giggle. She walked into the house and continued. "Doesn't she, John?" John smiled and said, "She does indeed. Lucky for her I'm a vegetarian." That's what it was. John's eyes were not crimson red like James' were. I can't believe that slipped my attention. I let out a sigh. "Alice, it is so great to see you both! But, as you probably already know.." I studied Alice's face to see if she knew anything about Jacob. It didn't look like she did. I spoke a little slower than usual to let it sink in. "I don't think my werewolf boyfriend, Jacob, is going to be too happy about this little reunion of ours." I paused for effect. "Let me call him and try to stall him from coming over because I'm sure we have lots to discuss." Alice made a face but she actually looked relieved instead of disapproving. Jasper and John seemed to appear a bit uneasy as I passed them on the way to the kitchen.

I felt anxious about calling Jacob, but I suddenly realized I needed to speak to him face to face to explain what was going on. I didn't need a 10 foot wolf in my living room. My heart pounded as I picked up the phone to call him. Then all of a sudden I heard Alice whine, "What is that God-awful smell?" and in the blink of an eye I felt a blur of warmth right next to me. "Just what the hell is going on, Bella?" Jacob growled. I carefully hung up the phone and turned to face him. His whole body was trembling. I looked over his shoulder and saw three vampires in a protective crouch. I tightly closed my eyes and tried to sound tough. "Okay, everybody just calm down!" I grabbed Jacob's wrist and attempted to drag him outside with me. He didn't budge. "Bella, if Charlie comes home to this crap.." "Jacob, please. I can explain everything, just come outside with me for a second." He hesitated as he glared at Jasper & Alice, who glared right back. John looked confused but ready for action. I put my hands on his face attempting to regain his attention. "Jacob, please?" He huffed but followed me out to the front yard.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell, Bella? Do you know how hard it is for me not to go totally canine right now?", Jacob yelled. I just braced myself, wrapped my arms around him and tried to maintain eye contact while he ranted but he wouldn't look at me. "I can't believe this. I thought u were done with vampires!" He was still trembling. "I am, Jake. That's why they're here. They have a plan to get rid of Victoria.", I said calmly. Jacob grunted, "We don't NEED their help! That's why we exist! To get rid of their kind! Trust me, Sam and the guys and me..We ARE going to get her, Bells! It's only a matter of time!" I smiled while I grabbed his hot face in my hands and finally got him to look me in the eye. "I know you can and will, baby.. But isn't it worth all of our lives just to hear Alice out? They found Victoria's mate, James' brother John. They were twins, but he is so unlike the usual nomads. He WANTS to help us, Jake. This could work." Jacob inhaled and said, "Fine. At least tell them to come outside. It's a little crowded in there."

He had a point there. As I headed towards the house, Jacob was inches behind me. Although I knew I was not in danger with Alice & Jasper around, I adored my Jacob's concern. I only humored him because I knew that trusting vampires would never come easy to him. His entire life he had been brought up not to. I had barely turned the doorknob and peeked inside when I noticed that Alice, Jasper and John were already headed towards the door. "Outside is fine with us. It reeks of wet dog in here.", Alice said as she crinkled her nose in disgust. Jasper chuckled and John looked a little more relaxed but still wary of Jacob. I tried to stand between the vampires & my werewolf boyfriend but he just pulled me close to him. Once I thought everyone was as settled as possible, I looked at Alice and gave her my full attention. "Okay, Alice. We're ready to hear your plan."

As she began to speak, I noticed Jasper standing next to her in a similar protective stance. I had forgotten how human-like the Cullens were. It made me smile. I hadn't realized how much I had truly missed Alice until now. "…and as you might recall, Edward read James' mind in the ballet studio. He thought of John and a cabin up in the mountains where they would all meet periodically, Victoria included. So we found John and asked him to help us. You see, he has the ability to distract vampires from what they were thinking about or doing at the time. Therefore, when she arrives, he can detain her there long enough for us to come in and take care of the problem once and for all." Alice smiled and looked pleased with her brilliant plan.

Jacob immediately scoffed. "Why is it that you're not giving up details about where this cabin is? And how often does she go there? You could be sitting there for weeks, months even! This plan makes no sense!" Alice took a step forward and looked at Jacob with an almost pleading stare. Jacob just stared back and stood his ground. "That's where you and your pack would come in, Jacob. We would need you to chase her into Mount Rainier. The cabin is located on the west side near the top. Can we count on you for that? I know you would have to run it by Sam.." "Consider it done. We'll probably get her before she makes it to Rainier anyway.", Jacob snapped. Suddenly a loud voice said, "Sure, 'cause you dogs have done such a great job thus far!" and was followed by a booming laugh. I instantly recognized Emmett's voice but couldn't tell where it was coming from. And then I felt an icy bear hug immediately followed by Jacob growling at Emmett. "Relax, mutt. Bella is the little sister I never wanted. I'm only here to help take down the red-headed psycho." He beamed at me and said, "I'm surprised to see you in one piece, Bella!" I chuckled and felt myself blush. "It's good to see you too, Emmett!"

I really was glad to see the Cullens coming together, but I started to get anxious about one in particular appearing. I wondered aloud where the others were. "Oh they're hunting. Gotta get ready for what's to come over the next few days!" I shivered at the thought of them all plus the wolfpack on a mission to kill Victoria. "Alice, who is actually going to kill Victoria? I don't want anyone getting hurt." I thought I saw Alice glance at Jasper, but I couldn't be sure. "Bella, Edward made us promise to let him be the one to kill her." I felt tense but then suddenly mellowed out. I looked at Jasper. "Is that really necessary? I'm fine." Jasper looked back at me apologetically. "Just taking all the precautions." Jacob sighed and huffed, "Oh give me a break! We'll see who actually takes the redhead down. My money's on a wolf, most likely ME." He grinned my favorite half grin that I loved so much and gathered me in for some last minute PDA. Emmett groaned, "Barf! If I had any food in my stomach, I'd puke." I laughed mid kiss with Jacob and thought to myself how awkward all this was. But it shouldn't be, really. I'd moved on and I was happy. I was determined not to let things be strange from this point on.

It was when I opened my mouth to ask what was next that I suddenly heard a familiar voice speak right next to me. "Hello, Bella." I froze and then turned to face him. To face Edward Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's golden eyes were fixated on mine. He somehow looked drained, exhausted if that was even possible. Even his clothes looked torn and tattered. I couldn't imagine a Cullen or any other vampire looking this way. Nevertheless, I refused to show any emotion besides my basic human manners. The truth was I had no idea how I really felt about seeing Edward Cullen again. But I managed to flash a polite smile and quietly say, "Hi, Edward. How have you been?" He smiled back but didn't answer me. Jacob broke the silence. "Bella, I think we should clear your dad's lawn of all these vampires before he comes home to this crap." I looked at Jacob and before I could protest, Edward said, "He's right. We can regroup at our house."

I took that to mean that the Cullen's had recently resettled into their house. This was all so disorienting to me. I was so glad no one could read my mind right now. I glanced at Charlie's house and Jacob's expectant face. I turned to Alice & said, "Okay, we'll meet up with you guys in few minutes." She grinned and quipped, "Alright, but don't take too long!" as she hugged me goodbye. Jasper and John smiled and nodded as they walked past me. As I watched them all disappear, I thought I saw Edward hesitate as if he was still looking at me but in a flash he was gone too. I hiked up the porch and up the stairs to my room. Throwing myself on the bed, I let out a huge sigh. Jacob walked in very quiet and motionless. He looked at me intensely and instantly I knew what he was sulking about. Before I could even formulate the words to reassure him, he blurted out, "Bella, are you..how did you feel about seeing him? Are you ok with this? God..stupid bloodsuckers! They ruin everything!"

My poor Jacob. He had been the one to bring me back from the dead not too long ago over this very being in question. He had seen me at my absolute worst and I could see how he would worry that I would relapse. I was ashamed that I hadn't fully convinced him that I owed him my life and that I loved him and only him. I patted the bed next to me and he eventually curled up next to me like my own personal teddy bear. I snickered to myself at the irony of my thought. "I'm glad you think this is funny, Bella." I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled myself directly in front of him & put my hand on his perfect jaw. I kissed him slowly but passionately. Every time I had kissed Jacob so far, I felt like I was floating in midair and I didn't know or care where I was going to land. And it seemed like each kiss was better than the last. Yet this one was going to be near impossible to outdo. I heard Jacob groan and that only made me kiss him deeper. And suddenly his hands were everywhere and I felt like I was on fire. I wasn't sure if it was Jacob's temperature or simply his touch but it was intoxicating.

All at once, I heard the front door slam. "I'm home, Bells!" Charlie! Jacob jumped up and immediately headed for the window. I called down, "ok, dad!" but I held onto the bottom of Jacob's shirt. I made sure I had his full attention and then I whispered, "I love YOU, Jacob." He smiled that devastatingly beautiful smile that melted my insides and said, "I love you too, Bella." We kissed one last time before he jumped out of my window and ran out of sight in a flash. I stuck my head out of the window. The fresh air helped me clear my head for a minute. I sat back on the bed and stared at Jake's dream catcher. Then I spotted a crystal that was hanging by my window. "It will be as if I never existed." Those words were running through my mind. "I was counting on it!" I wanted to scream.

I had to sort through my feelings and figure out what exactly I was feeling towards Edward. I thought about when I was face to face with him after all this time. I told him it was nice to see him. Was it really? I mean, I felt angry but I didn't necessarily hate him. I thought about the condition he was in. Could vampires get sick? He certainly did not look well. Regardless, I was certain of one thing. I no longer had feelings for Edward Cullen. They simply were not there. It was a bit surprising because I knew it in theory, but I hadn't had a chance to prove it until now. After a few more minutes of deliberation, I finally concluded that I just needed closure. I needed to speak to him, forgive him and bury it all. Jacob deserved my full attention. My heart ached just for the fact that he still questioned my love for him. I had to get this part of my life over for good. My relationship depended on it.

I grabbed my keys and ran down the stairs. Charlie had all of his fishing gear spread out on the table. "Where ya goin?" "umm, I'm going to see Jake." Charlie grinned and said, "Have fun! See ya later, kiddo." He kissed me goodbye on the forehead. "See you, dad." I sat in my truck and stared at myself in my rearview mirror. "Let's get this over with.", I muttered aloud. I backed out of the driveway and then put the engine into drive. With a nagging sense of deja vú, I headed in the direction of the Cullen residence.


	10. Chapter 10

As I pulled onto the road leading to the Cullen's house, I took a deep breath. I had to concentrate on not making Jacob feel uncomfortable now that Edward was back. I had to figure out how I was going to talk to Edward while trying to accomplish that. All of a sudden a figure stood before me in the road. I screamed and slammed on the brakes that my favorite mechanic had recently replaced for me. Esme stood outside my window. She beamed at me. "Hello, Bella. I was hoping to speak to you before you got to the house." I shook my head and motioned to the other door. Esme climbed in my truck and I turned to face her. She seemed to be studying my face. "You seem happy. I'm glad for you." I felt myself blush but I looked at her and said confidently, "I am. Jake's great." She smiled and said, "That's good to hear." She paused then spoke again. "I wanted to talk to you about Edward. And by no means are my intentions to persuade you in any way by what I'm about to tell you. Please be certain of that, dear."

I shook my head and Esme continued. "Well, I wanted to inform you that Edward has had an extremely difficult few months. Not to take away from any suffering you must have gone through yourself, Bella..I'm sure that it must have been difficult for you as well. But you see, Edward lied to you. He never stopped loving you. When he left like he did, like we all did, it was for your own protection. But Bella, Edward has hated himself for what he did to you. He'd been in isolation in Brazil since he left Forks. He starved himself for weeks, maybe even months until this plan with Victoria finally occurred to him. It was only then that he sought us out after minimal communication since he left us. Even after hunting today he hasn't fully recovered yet. He confided in me that he planned to starve himself to death because he believed that you hated him."

I was at a loss for words but I managed to find my voice. "I don't hate him, Esme." She chuckled and said, "I didn't think you did. I kept trying to tell him that but he didn't believe it." "Does he know you're telling me this?" Our eyes were locked. "No. I was just hoping you could convince him yourself that you don't hate him and bring him some kind of peace. I have a hunch that he might let Victoria kill him. But if he's at peace with you, it could very likely save his life." I remembered that Alice said that he wanted to be the one to take Victoria down. I scoffed to myself. For someone so "unselfish", he sure did know how to inflict a good guilt trip. I felt terrible. "Esme, I came here with the intention of getting closure between Edward and me. I had no idea he was that bad off. I'll talk to him, we just need a little privacy and I have to let Jacob know what's going on even though he won't like it." Esme laughed again and said, "Don't worry. I think we can arrange something." She hugged me before reaching for the handle and said almost in a whisper, "See you inside." I thought to myself that it was probably too late for whispering, that they had all most likely heard our entire conversation.

I drove on down the road and pulled up to the house. Jacob was standing in the yard with his arms folded, against a tree. I was happy to see him but anxious about what was going to happen next. "Okay, let's get this over with.", he huffed as he lead me to the front door. "My thoughts exactly." I said as I feigned a smile. He looked at me suspiciously but Alice was already at the door. "Welcome back!" Alice was surprisingly cheery for a vampire. We walked in and headed to the living room. All the Cullen's were present plus one James twin. I was still having a hard time wrapping my head around that one. The resemblance was eerie.

Carlisle spoke first. "Welcome back to our home, Bella. We've missed you." I heard Rosalie huff but everyone else smiled at me apparently agreeing with their father. Edward was the only one with no clear expression on his face. Jacob spoke up, "Well, now that you've had your happy little reunion, can we get back to business? Exactly when is this plan supposed to go down?" Carlisle stepped forward and said, "Jacob, this can only happen if we can count on the support of your pack. Can you guarantee that for us?" Jacob shifted his weight and said, "Yea, I'm pretty sure it'll be alright. I'll talk to the guys though. We should take a run up there soon just to scope the place out." Emmett headed towards the front door. "I'm game. Let's go!" Jacob said, "Right now?" Emmett laughed. "Yea, right now! Jaz you comin?" Jasper looked at Alice and joined his brother at the door. Jacob looked uneasily at me and the rest of the Cullens. "I'm not entirely comfortable with leaving Bella here with a bunch of vampires." I squeezed his hand and said, "I'll be fine, really. I'm going home soon anyway. I'll leave the "planning" to you professionals." He looked at Edward and then kissed my forehead before heading towards the door.

This was going to take some getting used to. I watched from the window as Jacob transformed and took off into the woods behind Emmett and Jasper. When I turned back to the living room, everyone was gone but Edward. He was staring at me. I noticed he had changed his clothes and was looking closer to his normal self. Well, that was too easy. I could finally have my talk with him. But where to begin? "Bella, would you like to sit down?" I walked towards the couch and sat down. I suddenly felt like I had a knot in my stomach and I didn't know if I was going to be able to get through this . Edward spoke again. "I'm glad to see you're well." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile myself. "Yes. I'm great. My life is finally back on track." I saw his face suddenly twist with pain. "Bella, I could never begin to apologize for any pain I may have caused you.." He paused and looked away. I scooted down the couch until I was next to him. "Edward, look at me. I forgive you. I don't hate you, I never did. It just wasn't healthy what we had. It was for the best doing what you did. I'm actually grateful because I'm so happy now. I've NEVER been this happy."

Edward stayed quiet for a minute. "Are you absolutely certain?" "Yes. I am.", I reaffirmed. He smiled again. "Your happiness is all that matters to me, Bella. It's the only thing that brings comfort to this black box of a heart that I have. I can only hope that you can find it in your heart to remain friends with me. Although I may not deserve it." I put my hand on his. "Of course we can be friends. I'd really like that." I felt a soothing calm come over me. Could it be? Did that just happen? Was there was finally closure between us? Before I could contemplate it further, we were interrupted. "Great! Come with me! You're not going anywhere, I've seen it." piped up Alice as she grabbed my arm. "Where are you taking me?" I looked pleadingly at Edward but he just laughed as I was being dragged across the house. "To get you out of these clothes! You reek of werewolf! Honestly, Bella!", she frowned at me but I just followed her upstairs and said a silent prayer as I surrendered myself to the torture of another one of Alice's makeovers. I had my friends back. Life was good.


	11. Chapter 11

There I sat on the porch of the Cullen's house, ridiculously made-over by Alice and waiting for Jacob to get back from his scouting. I began reflecting on what was going on. This plan to 'get rid of Victoria once and for all' was making me nervous. It was so vague. No one liked explaining things to me so that I wouldn't worry excessively. Except for Jacob. He always filled me in because he thought I deserved to be in the know. I guessed I'd just get him to explain it to me in detail later on. But still. Something else was festering and I knew exactly what it was.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Edward standing next to me. It struck me as a bit eerie since I knew for a fact that he could read everyone else's mind but mine. "Hey." I didn't really know what to say to him. I thought that it wouldn't be awkward after our talk but it was beginning to feel that way. "Do you mind if I sit?" I patted the spot next to me on the steps and Edward sat down. There was a silence but once again he broke it. "You saved my life, you know." I looked at him staring straight ahead but I didn't speak because the first thing I blurt out is typically the wrong thing. "What do you mean?" I wanted to hear his version of it; not that Esme hadn't done a great job at making me feel bad for him somehow. "I thought you hated me after what I'd done to you. I couldn't live forever in a world where I had managed to poison the one being I loved unconditionally. I was going to let myself starve and desiccate. Return to dust."

My mind cut to his face looking all sunken in and bony, as it had when he showed up at my house earlier. I got a chill at the thought of him looking even worse than that. "Edward, I never hated you. You hurt me, yes. At first I was devastated. But I needed that. I needed to take a step back and realize that I needed something healthier in my life. Did you know that I jumped off of a cliff just so I could have a hallucination of you?" Edward's face turned paler than I'd ever seen it and his eyes looked blacker but he remained motionless and quiet. "I almost drowned just so I could see you in my head. Jacob saved me from the water and finally talked some sense into me. He scared off Victoria in the process. She was coming after me in the water. We didn't realize it until later though."

Edward jumped up. "Bella, forgive me but we must destroy this creature at once! I can't bear the thought of her hunting you like a defenseless animal any longer! As soon as everyone is back, we're putting this in motion!" He headed to the front door, paused and then came back towards me. "I promised I wouldn't do this, but I can't stand it anymore. I love you, Bella. I will love you forever, until the end of my days. And I will do anything to make you safe again. I will end Victoria myself!" I was caught off guard and speechless once again. Esme had given me a heads up but I still wasn't prepared for this. And although I was glad he had decided not to harm himself by starvation, I was surprised to find that I was now panicking at the thought of Edward in a fight with Victoria. It wasn't that I doubted he could do it; I had seen him fight James firsthand but the fact was that in the end, it was a group effort that had finished him. "Edward, please don't fight Victoria alone. There are enough of you to kill her together. I don't want you to get hurt."

Edward kneeled on the step in front of me. "I know you still care for me, Bella. I can't read your mind but that much is evident when I look into your eyes. Just say the word and I won't fight her alone." He was right, I did care about him but I refused to lead him on. Yet somehow I felt like I had to in order to get him through this war with Victoria. I gritted my teeth and said, "Edward, just don't. Promise me you won't fight her alone. Please?" I gave him my best effort at puppy dog eyes that I could muster. He was getting dangerously close to my face and I could feel the coolness of his skin surrounding me. "You guys sharing secrets?" Jacob interrupted loudly as he walked up the drive. Edward didn't move. I scrambled up to greet Jacob but he didn't look too happy. He was glaring at Edward. I frantically tried to distract him. "Did you find the cabin? Is it far from here?"

Jacob put me behind him in one sweep and said in a furious but collected voice, "You better keep away from my girlfriend, Cullen. It would be real easy for one of us wolves to get confused in the bloodsucker showdown." Edward was in Jacob's face in the blink of an eye. "Is that a threat?" I had enough. I tried to get between them but it was like pushing on two boulders, one trembling and fiery hot and one icy cold. Out of nowhere Emmett n Jasper made their way in between them, pushed them apart and I was left standing alone. Carlisle had come outside due to all of the ruckus, no doubt. "Edward, please. Don't forget that you and Jacob have a common enemy. You must co-exist until this is over." Jacob shook Emmett off and said, "Not to mention keeping his filthy fangs off of Bella. She's with me now, get over it. I would never cause her to suffer like you have." And then he gave Edward a snarky little smile, wolfpack style. I recognized it right away. He must have been giving Edward some pretty graphic flashback scenes of me in his mind because Edward just walked away, shoulders hunched. I couldn't see his face but I'm sure that was tough for him to see. "Try living it." I thought to myself.

Carlisle spoke again. "Bella, you are always more than welcome in our home, but I think it's best if everyone cools off for a matter of time. Let's reconvene in the morning and hopefully all of our heads will be clear." I shook my head and smiled politely at him. Jacob took my hand and we walked to my truck in silence. As I took off down the drive, I glanced at Jacob. He was visibly upset but at least he wasn't trembling anymore. "The nerve of that guy! First he deserts you like trash on a beach, then he comes back out of nowhere and tries to win you back from right underneath my nose? HA!" I was wracking my brain trying to figure out how to get out of this one. "Jake, Carlisle is right. We're all in this together. It's going to take a team effort to do this. Victoria is smart.." "Well, we'll be smarter! And that leach Edward better stay out of my way or it's going to be a leach massacre in the mountains!"

I kept quiet. Because I knew what was coming next. "What were u guys talking about anyway? He looked like he was practically proposing to you!" I sighed. "Listen, I'm only going to say this once and then we're going to drop it, ok? While you guys were looking for the cabin, Edward and I had a talk. I thought we had managed to get some closure but apparently, he still has feelings for me. I don't think I have to say it, but they are completely one sided. You know that."

Jacob grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I know that, Bells but I don't like him coming at you like that. You don't know how close I came to breaking the treaty today." I felt a pang of terror in the pit of my stomach. I was still getting used to werewolf tempers. "I'll take care of it, baby. Just give me a chance to talk to him again before you go ripping off any limbs." He scoffed at this and said, "That would be getting off easy! Yea, you better put him in his place before I make crushed ice out of him." I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. I loved Jacob's passion. No matter what he did, he gave it his all that was for sure.

I headed towards the reservation out of habit. My mind was racing again as I drove. I couldn't help thinking that I would be glad when this was over. I thought about how seeing Edward again had only accomplished one thing. I was positive that I loved Jacob with all of my heart. I was getting anxious to start our life together without living in fear of Victoria hurting me or anyone that I loved. And I would have to find a way to let Edward down easily but firmly. I looked over at my Jacob's beautiful face and my heart skipped a beat. He was looking back at me with a genuinely happy-looking grin that I surely had spread across my own face as well. I put Victoria and Edward out of my mind and just enjoyed this moment. Jacob and I were fiercely in love and nothing could come between us. 


	12. Chapter 12

Where was my favorite purple sweater? I was begrudgingly packing a suitcase for what was supposed to be a getaway with Jacob but was now a getaway from Victoria. I heard Jacob talking to Charlie downstairs. Those two couldn't be any happier in the future father-in-law/daughter's boyfriend department. I tried not to think about what was going to transpire over the next few days but it was near impossible. I was going to be staying with Emily, Seth & Leah at Emily & Sam's while everyone else was going to kill the nomadic Victoria. I hated the thought of killing anyone but she would never rest until we were all dead.

This made me sigh again, but lately I had been feeling like my lungs couldn't get enough oxygen no matter what I did. So in another attempt to get some fresh air, I walked over to my window, opened it and tried to breathe in as much of the cool Forks air as I could. I left it open for a bit and just stared at the quiet neighborhood. It had been a while since I'd taken notice to the normal, human life around me. I was making a mental note to spend a little more time with Charlie when I saw it. I probably would have never seen it had I not opened the window. But because of the angle my head was in outside of the window combined with the tiniest sunray hitting it, it caught my attention.

A single strand of hair. It was undoubtedly not mine. No, this one was a deep shade of red and it was curly. Recognition and panic set in simultaneously as I began gasping for air. Victoria had been in my room. I was now feeling lightheaded due to the overdose of oxygen and I knew I was hyperventilating. So I gave myself a minute to calm down, opened my bedroom door and called down to Jacob, "Jake, can you help me with something for a sec?" I heard Charlie laugh and say, "Got you doing boyfriend duties already, huh?" Jacob laughed too and said, "I don't mind." as I heard him hiking up the stairs. He walked in and cheerily said, "Yes, honey?" but his smile immediately dropped.

"What is it, Bella?" Without a word, I led him to the window and pointed to Victoria's hair. His nostrils flared and all his muscles got tense. "This is her hair, but she wasn't here. Her scent is nowhere near here. Someone planted this here, a human." That didn't make any sense to me but Jacob was the experienced vampire tracker here. "She wanted to scare you but let us know she's got helpers. Let's hope she doesn't turn them. Are you almost packed?" I couldn't concentrate. "Is Charlie going to be safe here?" Jacob's intense brown eyes stared directly into mine. "Bella, listen to me. Your dad will be fine, we'll make sure of it. This is all going to be over soon anyway, I promise." I nodded and he hugged me reassuringly. He kissed my forehead and said, "Okay, what can I help you with? You DO know you're not going to a fashion show right? I mean, your gonna be hanging out with a bunch of rowdy wolves in the woods." I managed a nervous laugh but I was still panicked.

Who would plant a single hair of Victoria's in my bedroom? How come Alice hadn't predicted this? I had so many questions but Jacob was right. It was all going to be over soon. My purple sweater had just caught my eye when Jacob walked towards my window again and huffed. "Great. You have company." Followed by Charlie yelling, "Bells! You have company!" Wondering who it could possibly be this time, I scurried down the stairs; a dangerous feat of it's own. Charlie was peering out of the front window but turned towards me when I hit the last step. "How come you didn't tell me the Cullens were back in town?" He looked more concerned than upset but I looked out of the window myself before I answered him. It was just Jasper and Alice. "Dad, it's no big deal. We've all made peace." He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "I wasn't aware that you guys were enemies." I tried to make light of the situation by teasing him. "We weren't. Besides, you'll have to pay me to do your police work for you. You're slipping, Charlie." "That's Dad to you, miss. Don't let them interfere with you and Jake, Bella. He's the best thing that's ever happened to you. So far."

I could feel a blush coming on but I fought the smile. At least I thought I was but it broke through at the last second. "I know, dad. He is. And noone is coming between us. I won't let that happen." Charlie just shook his head in agreement and backed away from the door. I knew he'd be observing the scene outside though. Because I knew what he was really worried about. As soon as Jacob made his way downstairs, we headed outside hand in hand. "Alice, you read my mind. I was just thinking about you." Alice was already grinning. "No, that's my brother's job, but we all know it doesn't work on you!" I smiled at her awkwardly, as we both glanced at Jacob who was looking a bit uncomfortable but collected.

Alice continued, "He actually read your mind, Jacob, that's why I'm here. To see if I can figure out anything else about who planted that hair in Bella's room." Jacob exhaled and said cooly, "I can't wait til this is over so he can go back to Brazil or whatever and we can have some sort of privacy." Jasper looked at Alice and then addressed us calmly and said, "None of us are leaving after Victoria's been exterminated. I trust that the treaty's still in place?" I grabbed Jacob's forearm protectively, mostly because I expected him to explode, but also because I felt guilty for putting him through all of this. I had my closure and had made peace with Edward but I wasn't exactly ecstatic about him living in Forks again.

Much to my surprise, Jacob didn't tremble or shout. In fact, he seemed to mellow out. He just responded to Jasper with a simple, "Yes, it's still in place." followed by, "Well, you guys are welcome to come check out the Bella's room for clues and whatnot, but maybe you should come back when Charlie's not here." Jasper looked at Alice and said to Jacob, "Understood." Alice frowned. "I hate that I can't see you or Bella's decisions. Could have saved us a trip!" Jacob laughed and said, "Now if only ALL Cullens could stay out of my head, that would be perfect." "Don't count in it. You're being carefully observed.", quipped Alice. With that remark, the vampires disappeared into their father's black Mercedes and sped off leaving me to deal with my werewolf boyfriend's potential tantrum. But again, he seemed to be keeping his cool. He was actually smiling when I asked him if he was alright. "'Course I am." I looked at him inquisitively as he gathered me in for a hug. He continued. "When this is all over, we're moving away."


	13. Chapter 13

I carefully studied Jacob's face with the hopes of comprehending what could possibly be running through his mind. Although part of me was excited by the idea, there was no way we could move away together at this point in our lives. I had just turned 18 and Jacob wasn't even turning 17 for a while. We had no jobs or money; I spent most of what I had saved all summer working at Mike's family's camping goods store on fixing the bikes. And I wasn't so sure about Billy, but I knew that Charlie would not necessarily give us his blessing. No, he'd most definitely haul Jake to jail and ground me for the rest of my life, something along those lines. But I could always used the I'm-18-and-an-adult card..No, how could I even consider this? This was not a very well thought out plan at all. Jacob was definitely losing it..

"Jake, I'm not so sure.." He cut me off and huffed, "Geez, Bella, relax! Just let me enjoy this moment!" And then he grinned his all teeth-baring grin and his big brown eyes shone with repressed humor. His response only managed to intensify my confusion, not to mention melt my insides into hot lava. But sure enough; before my brain could even begin to register what Jacob was really up to, Edward was there in the blink of an eye, the force of his arrival making my hair fly up in every direction and causing me to gasp for air.

"You couldn't possibly think I was going to make it that easy for you." He roared at Jacob, inches from his face, but Jacob didn't even flinch, leaving me to involuntarily do it for the both of us. Jacob responded even louder, "You have no say so here, Cullen. For the LAST TIME, back OFF!" There was audible growling and I was trying to figure out which one of them it was coming from when Charlie broke my concentration. It shouldn't have been a surprise that he'd want to break up a fight. Especially on his front lawn. Especially over his only daughter. "Hey, break it up!" It must have been strange for him to see Edward so soon after he had asked about him. Nevertheless, he glared at Edward and said, "Just WHAT are you doing here? Don't you think you've caused enough trouble around here?"

Edward's facial expression shifted in response to Charlie's demeanor and he now appeared to be in please-the-angry-parent mode. "Chief Swan, please allow me to explain myself. I do owe you that much.", he said softly. Charlie continued to look frustrated, but nodded at him to continue followed by a brief concerned glance in my direction. "I know it may look otherwise to you considering what happened last fall, but I have always had Bella's best interests at heart." Jacob let out an exasperated chortle. "That's a laugh, Cullen. We all know you don't have a heart. Well, not one that beats anyway." I elbowed Jacob in the ribs and Charlie frowned in confusion.

Unaffected by Jacob's sudden outburst of indiscretion, Edward continued to address Charlie. "Chief Swan, my family left town last fall because my father was offered a better position and salary at a very prestigious hospital in Los Angeles. I know that Bella took it very hard when we left, but at the time, I honestly thought that a little space was needed between us. Obviously, that was mistaken thinking." He ended his speech by scowling at Jacob. But Charlie was not buying it. "A little space? Edward, you vanished into thin air! Don't you think leaving a forwarding address would have at least been the decent thing to do?" Edward's face started to twist again with what I now assumed was guilt. "You have every right to feel that way, Sir. My behavior has been inexcusable. But with Bella's protection in mind, I just thought that you should know.." He trailed off and looked at me with an intense stare and then focused on the ground. "Jacob and Bella are planning on moving away together."

Charlie's eyebrows raised and his already alert eyes shifted to mine. I panicked but Jacob was the one that broke the tense silence. "That's a load of crap, Cullen. Someone's playing mind games with you." Jacob stared intimidatingly at Edward as he began to process this thought. I had finally figured out what was going on, maybe a just a fraction of a second before Edward did and that was definitely a first. Most likely never having been made a fool of, he looked furious. The smirk on Jacob's face wasn't helping things either. I had no idea how Jacob had managed to keep all his thoughts in such an order that Edward did not realize he was bluffing. But he was surely letting them loose now and from Edward's expression, realization had definitely set in. Once again the police chief, in an effort to end the confrontation brewing in his yard, began barking orders right away. "Alright, that's enough! Edward, go home. Bella and Jake, get in the house. We need to talk." Edward immediately said, "Yessir, Chief Swan. Good evening.", without breaking his stare at Jacob. Their eyes were still locked as Edward walked backwards to his car. Then he got in but didn't speed off, although I was sure he wanted to.

Jacob looked at Charlie who did not appear very happy at the moment and said soothingly, "Charlie. This is my fault. It was just a prank on Cullen. We're not going anywhere. Not anywhere far, at least. But I _was_ hoping it would be alright for Bella to join us for a bonfire we're throwing tonight." Charlie sighed and said, "That's fine, but listen up. I don't like that Cullen kid much. That being said, he comes from a good family. Just try to go your separate ways and keep things peaceful." Jacob nodded in agreement and said, "Will do." Charlie patted him on the shoulder while giving me a warning look. "You better stay out of trouble, young lady. Give Edward the boot. It's only fair." Jacob grinned at me, obviously on the same page with my father. I sighed and explained that I had but he was apparently not giving up that easy. Charlie said, "Oh." and seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Well, good luck with that." he mumbled and walked out of the house.

Jacob snickered and shook his head. "So you really gave him the boot?" I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I rolled my eyes but stayed silent and hiked up to my room. But as soon as I reached the top stair, Jacob flew past me while shouting, "Bella! Don't move!" He ran into my room leaving me in a frozen panic at the entrance of the hallway. Jacob stormed back out and grabbed my hand, leading me back down the stairs, somehow still conforming to my human pace. We were barely out the front door past our front steps when I noticed 12 very large wolves on the front lawn. Also emerging out of the woods was every member of the Cullen family plus John. Jacob gave me the tiniest glance before he transformed into the russet brown wolf, but I immediately knew what was going on. Victoria was in my room and these collective supernatural allies of mine were NOT going to let her get away this time.


	14. Chapter 14

I was extremely tense because I had no idea what I should do. I was trying to keep calm and figure out if I could help somehow, when everyone decided to charge at once, forcing Victoria to jump out of my window. I froze with terror as I suddenly saw a red blur coming towards me. But a pair of freezing cold hands yanked me away and in no time I was flying through the woods on Edward's back. I thought I heard a wolf howling, most likely Jacob but I was helpless at the moment. I had no clue where Edward was taking me. I figured somewhere far away from Victoria and the no doubt vicious but necessary punishment by death she was surely receiving right about now. I waited until I was positive we were far enough away from the danger then I yelled, "Edward, stop!"

He gradually slowed down, eventually came to a full stop then carefully set me down. I was still feeling pretty panicked about the situation as a whole but I knew Edward would never have let anything happen to me. After I had finally caught my breath, I inhaled to speak but he didn't even let me get the first word out. He was in my face in a flash and his icy lips were locked on mine way before I could even think of protesting. I could not believe this was happening and for a split second I forgot where I was and with whom. My body was having a natural reaction to Edward Cullen but I quickly regained my senses. Charlie's last few words of advice were now flooding through my mind. Although I was grateful to Edward for saving me yet again, I decided that this behavior could not continue. I tried pushing him off of me, much to my avail. I couldn't break free from the kiss either, because his hands were tangled in my hair and he was holding me against him. So I held perfectly still hoping he would get the hint and stop.

But he didn't. His mouth found its way to my jaw line and he began kissing me all the way to my neck and collar bone. His breath was extremely ragged, and I had to admit I was feeling slightly nervous with him that close to my jugular and apparently losing his self-control. "Edward.." I began, careful that my tone wouldn't be perceived as threatening. But he muttered, "Oh Bella, you don't know how I've longed to have you back in my arms again. I know you feel the same; I can hear your heart pounding with adrenaline." I paused and managed to back up enough to give him a serious face. "Edward, please let me go." I held my breath as I waited for him to react, good or bad. He let me go, but not before he kissed me on the cheek. For once he seemed like he might know what I was thinking.

"Bella no matter what happens now, I will be satisfied for the rest of my existence. Vampires require proper closure. You have now given me that. Unless you change your mind, in which case I can promise you that you would not regret it." Now was the time for brutal honesty. I paused for a moment then said, "Edward, you destroyed me when you left. And whether it was true or not, when you told me that you didn't love me, it broke me. Just the fact that you could be so cold and say that to my face without batting an eyelash tore me to pieces. Jacob was the glue that put me back together. He has been my sun and moon and I love him unconditionally and he loves me the same, if not more. What you and I had was toxic. We both knew it could never become anything real. Jacob snapped me out of wanting to become what you are before it was too late. Now I truly have a real chance at life. And you can't fault me for wanting that."

I studied Edward's face carefully and waited in silence for his response. Suddenly a bright stream of liquid spilled down his face. It was coming from his eyes, both of them now. This vampire that stood before me was crying. I was stunned, but mostly because I had no idea that that was even possible. "You are completely right, Bella. I have been so selfish. Here I am only thinking of correcting the wrong I have done to you when the reality is that the only way to do that is to let you live your life in peace. I will let you go now. But I beg that you find it in your heart one day not to hate me." I sighed. "I already told you that I don't hate you, Edward. But this behavior has got to stop or we simply cannot be in each other's lives anymore. The choice is up to you."

He smiled at me gently and I got the feeling that we were finally on the same page. He shook his head in agreement and motioned for me to lead the way for our hike back. "Can you see what's going on with Victoria?" I asked. "No, we're too far away for me to read anyone's thoughts. Although, if we hurried back.." He stopped midsentence because I was already reaching for him, anxious to get a head count. We flew back through the woods but stopped right at the edge. I panicked. "What's wrong?" Edward looked gravely at the ground. "It's Jacob." I was practically shrieking. "WHAT? Is he ok? What happened?"

"We got her! That's what happened!" Jacob was making his way towards me with his usual sunny disposition, not what I expected at all considering I had practically been kidnapped from right underneath his nose not too long ago. Nevertheless, the sight of him made my heart leap. But I was now wondering who had finished the job, since Edward had initially vowed to do it himself. I gave Jacob a curious look and he chuckled to himself. "Would you believe it if I told you it was a team effort between Paul and the big Cullen that took that red-headed leech down?" That didn't shock me. Emmett was always ready for major action. Justifiably killing a murderous vampire was right up his alley. And Paul was, well..Paul.

I suddenly noticed that everyone had joined us but the pack. "I'm kind of disappointed I didn't get to help at all, but I'm glad it's over. Maybe now we can resume a normal life!" Everyone laughed at what I said and Jacob squeezed me tight. "Really, Bella? What could you possibly have done? Another Evil Knievel stunt?" He paused. "Actually.." Jacob's attention now turned towards Edward, who was not too far behind me. I tensed up as he let me go and walked over to Edward, doing something totally unexpected. But then Jacob had been full of surprises lately. I was shocked to see him actually extend his hand towards Edward. Edward smiled and returned the gesture. The serious look on his face told me that whatever Jacob had to say to Edward, he was saying in his thoughts and Edward politely said, "You are more than welcome." When it came to vampires, Jacob's pride had little to no budging room. In any case, I was anxious to get on with our Spring Break trip. And I knew Jacob would tell me what he had said to Edward later.

As Jacob made his way back to me and began leading me back to my house, I managed to peek around Jacob at Edward. He was still smiling which made me smile instinctively and I gave him yet another gracious, "Thank you." He remained silent but bowed his head in acceptance. Somewhere in the distance I saw smoke and smelled that sweet burning smell which reminded me of that agonizing night in my old dance studio. Victoria's pieces were being destroyed. That explained where the pack had run off to. A sudden wave of tranquility came over me and I wanted to celebrate. It's not often you have a serial-killer vampire stalking you. And it's not often every single one of your friends team up to kill her and save your hide.

I looked up and Alice was already bouncing up and down. "We can throw a soirée here at your house, Bella! After all, it IS Switzerland!" Jasper eyed me curiously. That explained the calm feeling. Ahh, things were getting back to my kind of normal, I said to myself, as I settled into my Jacob's ever warm embrace. I figured I should give up on my life being normal. After all, I was in love with a werewolf. "What do ya say, Jake? Think the pack would be up for it?" Jacob groaned. "It never hurt to ask! Your little friend Alice is entirely too happy for a vampire. Just saying." I pursed my lips at him and he let out a chuckle. Everyone started to disperse but John walked over to us. I felt Jacob tense up again, but he didn't move. "Bella, my work here is done. I must be going now. Take care of yourself, my clumsy friend." I took a step forward to hug him. "Goodbye, John. Thank you for everything." He beamed at me and took off before I took my next breath. "Yeah, I could never get used to that. He looks EXACTLY like James." Alice squealed out of her window, "Get some sleep, Bella! I'll be here bright and early to plan the party!" She too took off faster than was probably legal in any country. "Like I said..oof!" I playfully punched him in the gut but he grabbed me and said, "Easy there, Edward-Breath." and eyed me suspiciously. I laughed awkwardly. "Umm, about that…" And I thought Victoria was going to kill me…


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

We got in my truck and headed for the reservation. I was utterly shocked that Jacob calmly listened to me explain what happened with Edward. When I was done talking, he just stared out of the window. "Well, lucky for everyone the treaty doesn't cover this kind of stuff. I guess I can't really do anything to him but live happily ever after with the girl of our dreams that he let slip through his fingers." He pulled my hand that he was already holding to his mouth and gave it a warm kiss. I smiled and said, "but...?" knowing good and well that that wasn't the end of his speech. "But if he tries to pull anything like that ever again, mark my words, he WILL become crushed ice. Treaty or no treaty." I rolled my eyes out of habit and said, "He won't, Jake. I told you, we finally came to an understanding. It won't happen again, I promise." He just huffed to himself as we pulled up to the Black's house where Billy was waiting at the door. "You ok, son?" Jacob patted his father on the shoulder. "Never better, dad. We finally got rid of that Red-headed blood sucker once and for all!"

I listened attentively to Jacob recount the battle with Victoria to his father, since it was my first time actually hearing the details. My heart leapt at the mention of all the dangerous parts, but I reminded myself that along with Victoria, all of our troubles with vampires seemed to be over. Things seemed to settle down over the next few months. I let Alice organize her "soirée" aka "Graduation Party". She put up a beautiful canopy, set up a feast and hired an amazing Deejay. All of my pals from school came, some I didn't know too well, all of the Cullens and even Jacob & Seth showed up. Jacob was hovering over me all night keeping an eye on Edward but careful not to be too obnoxious about it. Edward had been behaving himself since our last talk but he was definitely trying to make sure he didn't overstep any boundaries in front of Jacob. And I was surprised at how capable I was of balancing everything out.

I went to hang out with Alice every now and then at the Cullen's. I felt more comfortable with her as a girlfriend than any of the human girls I knew. Except for Angela; she was a really great friend to me but we both were too awkward for our own good. Alice basically ran the conversation for the both of us when I was with her. And that was fine with me. I would run into Edward when I was there, but it was always civil. We managed to actually form a friendship, putting all things aside. Jacob knew about it and was fine with it. I think he really felt indebted to Edward for saving me from Victoria. He admitted to me later that he panicked in his wolf form and hesitated. That's why Emmett and Paul ended up killing her and saving the day. Jasper was pretty ticked off that he didn't get to do anything but everyone was certainly glad it was over.

Our Spring Break trip went great. We headed south to Cannon Beach. The beaches there were much nicer than Lapush's. I actually got some sun on my deathly pale skin. Jacob seemed to have a blast, but I knew we could have gone anywhere and it would have all been the same to him. He was elated at us finally spending some time alone away from danger, away from parents, but mostly away from Edward. The feeling was mutual. Ever since I had seen Edward again after the whole incident, it had just reminded me that I had made the best choice. Jacob was not only what I needed, but what I wanted.

Like I said, things had seemed to settle down. But one particular beautiful morning as I lay getting some color on my body and watched Jacob running up and down the beach playing Frisbee with a stray dog, I could swear that I had never truly known panic until what happened next. All I remember, because apparently I blacked out due to lack of oxygen, is being lifted by the neck off my beach chair by cold hard sparkling hands and hearing a familiar growl. "How pleasant it must be to live so carefree with your mate!" Ireena's voice sounded partially furious but mostly in agonizing pain. I recall wondering how she had found us when a second familiar growl drowned out whatever she was rambling on about. I had barely pieced together that she was still angry about the pack killing Laurant, when everything faded to black. I heard far away screaming and growling, even a dog barking but then there was silence.

I woke up to a very worried, beautiful face hovering over me. Not to mention a sweet burning smell, like incense or something. But once I sat up and was fully awake, I recognized the smell without a doubt. "You.. killed her?" Even though she was obviously dangerous, I felt pity for Ireena. Not even Victoria seemed this distraught over losing James, though she did seem to have an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. Ireena seemed to truly love Laurant. But I guess it was too late now to show her mercy. Jacob let out a huge sigh and only then did I realize that he was holding his breath. "Bella, you need to quit scaring me like that, woman! I can't believe that I let that bloodsucker get her hands around your neck like that! I should have smelled her from a mile away! That mutt's stench threw off her smell. But I took care of her. Are you okay?" Jacob already had his warm arms wrapped around me tight as we lay on the sandy beach but I still shivered. "I can't believe that happened. How did she find us?" "I don't know. Why aren't you answering me?" Jacob's face was wrinkled with concern but it made me laugh. "Oh, I'm glad you find this amusing." I pulled his face to mine and gently kissed his soft lips. "I'll take that as you're feeling better." I giggled.

In one swoop, Jacob lifted me up and I let out a little shriek. He was staring into my eyes intensely and I instantly started to feel a heat rising inside my body. He took a few steps and as he lowered our bodies onto our blanket, all I knew was that I wanted him. I could think of nothing else but what seemed like electricity flowing underneath my skin in every spot he touched me. His kiss was urgent, like he couldn't get enough of my mouth. And in the next instant, he was hovering over me and I pulled him towards me as he settled in between my legs. There was no mistaking, we were crossing a line here but it felt so right. I could not keep my hands off of Jacob's amazingly perfect sculpted arms and chest and abs.. Jacob was a GOD. And this God wanted ME. I would never understand why but in this moment, I didn't care. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and my breathing was almost to the point of hyperventilation. Jacob whispered sweetly, "Bella.." I was literally about to combust.

That's when the stray dog started barking loudly, as if warning us. My hands held on tight to Jacob's shoulders but he was already jumping up and took me with him. His face looked stern and he started to tremble about the same time that I started to panic. "What is it, Jake?" But he didn't answer me. Instead he transformed into Wolf-Jake. And growled at me to, what I assumed, was to jump on his back. He lowered himself so I could get on and as soon as I had a good grip of his fur, he took off like lightening. WHAT NOW? was all I could think to myself. Something definitely had Jacob spooked and I had no idea what. That was scarier than I could imagine. And I had just literally escaped death by a vampire for what seemed like the millionth time. But something was definitely coming after us. Because as fast as Jacob was running, I suddenly felt him go into hyper speed. I couldn't even hyperventilate if I wanted to because of how fast we were going. It was taking all my energy just to hold on to him and not go flying off into the woods. All I could do was shut my eyes and grit my teeth. We were being hunted.


End file.
